laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toto Blue
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Toto Blue! Thank you for editing the Luke Triton page! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 15:17, November 9, 2011 RE: Photos No need for impoliteness, thank you. You are a new user, who is inexperienced here, so everyone is on alert to monitor your edits, including me. And I am probably the worst user to mess with. If you had posted this before I learned about my Admin R&Rs, I probably would have been blocked for offensive language towards another user. I may not be "the boss" (which, here, there isn't one), but I have been editing here for a year from the 15th. I am one of our most senior members, being an Administrator with a 2,605 edit count. I have experience. And like I said, I wrote the Manual of Style that our Wiki uses. Please read it, as then you'll have a better idea of what needs improving here. And, now for the video. I removed it as media, excluding music, which is Wattz2000's job, is my task, and I'd rather I do it myself, as that video is a, how may I put it, 'one-off' on YouTube. I know that, since I recognized it. Giving up? Now, I fully encourage you to stay, but I don't think our Wikia is in a position where we sink a little further with every leaving user. Believe me, we've had a few of those. And no, I do not leave a sausage. Good day to you too. 21:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Your user page may give some the wrong impression. (I cannot tell if that's sarcastic or apologetic.) I took it as impoliteness by the use of the word "missy". Don't worry, I live in the same state of mind. I suffer from autistic spectrum disorder, which can take it to extremes. Oh no, I'm not intending to insult you. I just have a thing for good grammar and such. Trust me, if you board with us full-time and read the MoS, I'll warm pretty quicky. I'm like this with new users. 21:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi Toto Blue, you might have seen that I deleted the videos you uploaded. That's because we generally don't upload videos from YouTube here; we use "" tags to put videos into pages instead. In the future, it'd be appreciated if you would use those here as well; here is a guide on how they work, if you need any assistance. =) -Banana Split 00:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry for editing your page, but you used one of my images (my fan-art) in your page, and I didn't give you permission to do that. So, just as future reference, ask before uploading. It's not "proper" to upload somebody else's art without giving them credit! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. DetectiveLayton92 22:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Moving Pictures Ah yes, I've seen these before (there's one of Claire and Layton's kiss). Um, yes, it should be fine to put them on the respective character's pages. But, for these, they're most suitable for the Plot section, rather then the gallery. So feel free to add that one to Emmy's Eternal Diva Plot section :) 20:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm sad Um, well, I don't know. The only advice I can offer is wait until Christmas or something. Doesn't help that I went to GAME and brought Spectre's Call straight after school *shot*. 19:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What, so am I! I said wait until Christmas because you get presents! I only had the money to get Spectre's Call on my own because I kept it from my birthday on the 28th of October! 19:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) So what? Until I came on here, I always waited until Christmas. And, believe it or not, I also struggle to save money. Just stuff two £20 in your money box and forget about it, or whatever currency you use. 19:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Exchange the £20 for €20 then. I don't know how euros work. Are you in the UK or the republic then? 19:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) GIFs Just so you know, this is Sophia, and you're only allowed to have those GIFs if they're your work, or you asked permission of the creator(s) to use them. 14:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC)